Cursed Blessings
by LizzieBeth91
Summary: Molly had thought she'd enjoy watching the effects of the Prewett curse on her children. That is, until she saw Charlie fall...Companion peice to 'Things I Know About You'.


**Cursed Blessings**

It was the Prewett curse. They and their descendants were destined to quite literally 'fall' in love. As soon as they spotted the love of their life, they'd slip, trip or stumble, often right into their arms. No one knew what caused it, but Molly knew for a fact it was true.

For her it was on her first train trip to Hogwarts. She was still searching for a compartment in the moving train, when a tall good looking boy popped his head out of one to offer her a seat. The catch was Molly had had a dream about him the night before. That wasn't surprising, she was known in her family to be somewhat of a seer, saving Gideon and Fabians' respective necks many a time. But this, this had felt different. She shook off the feeling and accepted his offer, tripping over her own feet as she entered the compartment, falling into him, knocking him to the ground. He merely chuckled at her apologies and offered her his hand. "Let's start over. My name is Arthur. Arthur Weasley." Oddly, she never had a single prophecy dream or any other kind of 'Sight' after that.

She didn't tell her children about the curse, until she was sure that it had happened. She had rather thought she would enjoy watching them.

Bill slipped, tripped and stumbled into the arms of Fleur Delacour. Entering into the Great Hall the night of the final Triwizard task, he tripped over one of Filch's discarded buckets, stumbled forwards to right himself and promptly slipped on the spilt water. Fleur, thinking quickly managed to leap forward and catch him. Molly had barely suppressed her laughter as Bill apologised profusely to the young French girl.

Ron fell, but not into her arms. Molly watched as from across a crowded train station her last boy became transfixed by a beautiful brunette girl. Then leapt to help him up as he fell backwards over Percy's discarded trunk. While reassuring him that no one had seen it happen, Molly caught sight of the girl watching still and made a 'Shhh' gesture. Later on, she wasn't surprised to be introduced to her son's best friend Hermione Granger.

As Percy tells the story, he'd gone for a walk to get some lunch when a beautiful blonde girl caught his eye. He promptly tripped over a crack in the pavement, cracking his skull, but it was all worth it he says, to wake up in her arms. Molly was at her happiest when she was introduced to the lovely Muggle girl Audrey Cross.

The twins fell on the same day. The first day of their second year, waiting for the train, Angelina Johnson came to talk to them. Fred slipped on nothing, landing flat on his back at her feet. George laughing bent over to help his twin and met a similar fate. Molly wildly looked around for another girl, but found only Angelina. Well, she thought. This could cause some heartache. If only she'd known.

Ginny didn't really fall. Her elbow fell into a bowl of porridge, but surely that didn't count. Molly had just begun to accept that she may have to tell her daughter the truth, when she rounded the corner to see her fall off her broom straight into the arms of Harry. It was two days after the war ended, and Molly pondered over that for many years to come.

Charlie returned to England, and upon entering the Order of the Phoenix headquarters one night, tripped over the umbrella stand. When Molly turned around after silencing Mrs. Black's portrait, she found him in the arms of his childhood friend Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks who was newly engaged, and pregnant with Lupin's baby. In that moment, that realization, Molly's heart broke for her son.

She no longer wanted anything to do with this curse. She dreads it being passed on to her grandchildren.

**A/N: **So, the Prewett curse. I figure it would be a blessing for a mother in the case of Percy, Bill and Ron (and eventually Ginny) for whom there would be no heart ache, but a curse for the mother of the twins and Charlie for whom there would be pain ever present. The Ginny thing is a reference to the fact that I think that it's just a crush on 'The Boy That Lived' at first, but would most definitely develop into love after the chaos of it all died. Anyway….please review!


End file.
